Mission Impossible: Bleach
by abercrombie1218w
Summary: What would happen if Bleach characters were turned into Mission Impossible Characters? Read to find out!
1. The Mission

By abercrombie1218w PLEASE REVIEW!

Authors note: This is the Bleach version of Mission Impossible!

Bleach Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Mission Impossible: Bleach

Chapter 1: The Mission

The sniper crept down a little lower to position his .22 rifle. His target- the man in black who was currently outside of the bar with a man talking. He decided to wait for the man talking to him to leave first; then after a few minutes the sniper's wish was granted.

He took the moment, and shot.

The man fell dead.

Now in Karakura town…

Ichigo started walking back home. When he got there, he got the usual welcome from his sisters and the "attack" from his idiotic dad. Dodging him like always, Ichigo went up into his room and decided to start his homework.

After a few pages of math, he decided to take a break. With that, he noticed someone standing outside of his house. A girl with raven hair who was fairly fit but rather short turned her attention away from the house and at him. Right at him.

After a few moments of more staring, Ichigo decided to see what she wanted.

As he opened the door to go out, the girl gave him another stare and started to run away; but Ichigo wanted to know what she wanted, he had seen this girl for the past 2 weeks and when he would try to talk to her she would just run away. This time, he was going to know.

Soon enough, he caught up with the girl catching her wrist.

She struggled against him but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go!" The girl yelled at him. A few people walking by stared but decided not to interfere due to the look the orange head had on his face.

"I'm not going to until you answer some questions! So just quit it!" Ichigo yelled back.

Finally the girl stopped and looked straight at him once again. Ichigo could see her round violet eyes as they stared into his; _so innocent. _Ichigo thought.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ichigo spoke up.

"So exactly who are you?" He asked, still not letting go of the girl's wrist.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

She stared right into his eyes once again and he caught himself into a daze. The girl took the moment and ran off leaving Ichigo standing there speechless.

_I wonder if I will be able to see her again…_

A few weeks later…

**Ichigo POV**

_It was her again._

_That girl Rukia Kuchiki. It looked like she was trying to tell me something, but what? I tried to talk to her but my mouth wouldn't move._

_She started to float farther and farther…_

"Ichigo? Ichigo? Are you there?"

I snapped myself back to life as I found my teacher and classmates staring at me for a response.

"Yeah?" I replied a little too quickly as I heard a few giggles from the people around me.

"Well, Kurosaki, if you're just going to sit there and daydream in class you might as well tell us what you were daydreaming about." My teacher responded with a look that said _see me after class._

"Sorry, I just have a bit of a headache; can I go to the nurse's office?"

"Well, seeing how your grades are okay, come back quickly!" She said and I went out the classroom.

A few minutes later after I reached the nurse I heard a voice, it sounded familiar, turning around I saw Orihime, Uryu and Chad.

"Hey! What are you guys doing out of class?"

"Kurosaki kun we were worried about you!" Orihime answered first.

Chad and Uryu nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm actually okay, but-

"Look Ichigo, we know there is something wrong, you just have to tell us. It's that simple." Uryu said adjusting his glasses.

"Alright, I'll explain, it's rather awkward though." I said voice unsteady.

**A few minutes later…**

I told them, all 3 of them. I expected them to laugh, but they looked at me with serious eyes then relaxed a bit.

"So that girl, Rukia, you've haven't seen her for the last couple of weeks?" Orihime asked.

I nodded. "Then she appeared before my house as if she was investigating me."

Uryu had his finger on his chin which he tapped softly. "Hmm, strange I would say. Did you do anything to anyone that was offensive?" He asked me. Once again, all eyes were on me.

"NO! Why would I do that?"

"Well, it's a possibility that someone hates you and sent someone to see where you live then maybe want to murder you or your-

"Uryu!

"Yeah?"

"Have you been watching too many movies? Seriously, sheesh! Just shut up! I didn't do anything and that's final!"

"Well, then we can't really do anything unless that girl shows herself again." Chad said speaking up for the first time.

We all nodded in agreement and headed back to class.

**After school…**

I was walking back home when I heard a scream.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! HE TOOK MY PURSE!" A women with a rather larger chest said. She had orange blonde hair and her arms were flailing around.

A man with red hair with lots of tattoos was running with her purse. I looked at him then the woman who looked at me desperately.

Part of me wanted to leave her there, but my instincts took over and I chased after the man.

We ran down a few blocks until he turned left and went down an alley with a dead end. I sighed the man finally had nowhere to go.

"Give the purse back!" I yelled. I had no idea why I did but right now I was letting instinct take over.

Then I heard a footstep behind me. I turned around the woman whose purse was taken was standing there with a- was that a smile?

"It's okay Ichigo." She said to me.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, knowing I've been surrounded. I looked to my left. Then I noticed behind the red haired man it was her. Rukia Kuchiki.

"Rukia? It's you again!"

Then she spoke.

"Look Ichigo, calm down, we know everything about you. The problem is, do you want to know about us. Don't worry we're not some gang who will kill your family, we're the good guys."

I stared at them, loss in defeat. "So who are you people then?"

The red haired man said, "We're an agency called Mission Impossible. We are an organization part of what you know as the CIA."

_To Be Continued…_

Thanks for reading! Please review!

By abercrombie1218w

Any questions or concerns? PM me!


	2. You Have to Join Us, Or Else

By abercrombie1218w PLEASE REVIEW!

Author's note: Thanks so much to bleach409, The Flying Lion, and asia411 for reviewing this story! It makes a huge impact on me! I love ya all! Also, sorry that I'm updating so late! Life is as busy as hell!

Bleach Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Story note: I'm not really gonna relate it to the movie that much or else it would be a crossover. (I'm not a big fan of crossovers, sorry!) But I'll put the name Ethan Hunt here and there, but he won't be part of the story. **I also changed the some things that happened so don't get mad if things aren't really accurate! **

Mission Impossible

Chapter 2: You Have to Join Us, Or Else

Previously in Chapter 1:

The red haired man said, "We're an agency called Mission Impossible. We are an organization part of what you know as the CIA."

Now in Chapter 2:

**Rukia POV:**

I watched as Ichigo's jaw dropped as low as it can go. His eyes- they looked like they were going to pop out any second! _My, this kid? He might not last for even a few minutes, but then why would the Head of Mission Impossible want to recruit him then? We haven't recruited anyone for the last 5 years!_

"So you're the CIA?" He asked slowly. We all gave him short nods. "Did I do something that offended you guys? Cause the last thing I remember is just going to school every day like a normal kid."

I sighed then spoke up. "We've been watching you for a while now-

"I think I know that actually, I've seen you like everywhere!" He said interrupting me, I was going to fight back but Renji gave me the _he is important don't ruin it _type of stare.

"Look, the thing is, we want to recruit you. We've seen your skills, the way you fight; it all depends on whether or not you want to join." Renji said.

"What? Why would you want to recruit me? Me? A high school student! I mean seriously, out of all people you come to me? How awkward is that?" He replied.

"We have a mission, and that mission needs your skills." Renji insisted.

"Well, what does the mission have to do with me?"

"We can't tell you that unless you come with us."

"I-"He stopped and looked down. Then he stood up and straightened his back and said firmly, "No, I can't I'm sorry." And with that, he pushed past Rangiku and ran off.

"Wait. Are we just going to let him go like that? I mean we had strict orders." Renji said a bit concerned.

"I don't know, but we're going to find some way to get that kid to join us." I said. Rangiku nodded. Then, I contacted headquarters to tell them what happened.

Now in **Ichigo POV:**

I don't remember ever running so fast. Unless you count the time when I saw my mom getting murdered- it was all a blur. It went so fast, the murderer coming at her and everything, that was the one moment I wished I never been born. But as I ran, I only had two questions in my head- who were these people? And what did I do that caught their eye?

**At Mission Impossible Headquarters…**

Rukia POV

_Damn. The stupid kid refused. What the heck? Isn't he all for like the common good of everything? Protecting the people in his town pretty daily, he has records that he helps out with the police twice a week, and most of all, he does what he can to protect and help people that are like strangers! Why couldn't he just accept? Well, I'm going to find a way; and now because of that Ichigo guy, Head of Mission Impossible and of CIA is calling us in for a private meeting! To hell with it!_

I walked down the hallways of our underground organization. Along the way, Renji and Rangiku caught up with me and we walked hurriedly to Yamamoto's conference room. Opening the doors, we found that he was already there. Wait. Was he, sleeping? I let out a loud exasperated sigh. Renji and Rangiku followed. We went up to Yamamoto where he started snoring loudly; signaling the others and counting to three we place a little horn into his ear. And-

In a bolt, he woke up, looking around and saying, "Where am I?" in a confused voice of nervousness. He looked around and saw us standing right in front of him.

"Ah, Kuchiki, Abarai, and Matsumoto, I have been expecting you. Excuse me for earlier. Please sit down. We have lots to discuss." He told us.

We sat down across the table from him, Renji on his left, Rangiku on his right, and I was right across. He looked at us one by one as if studying our faces then said, "So I heard that boy Ichigo Kurosaki wouldn't join." He said rather sternly, but his face was calm.

Renji spoke first. "We tried sir, but the boy told us 'sorry, I can't' and then ran off." He explained. Me and Rangiku nodded in agreement.

Then, there was a silence. I knew the yelling was going to begin so I sunk a little down my chair getting ready to cover my ears. But he didn't yell, in fact. Wait. He's _sleeping _again? What the heck? I could tell Renji was annoyed. Rangiku was trying to run away but as soon as she got up, Yamamoto seemed to have wakened up again and motioned for her to stay in her seat.

"So he just ran away?" Yamamoto asked. We nodded. "Do you think it was with fear? Or just a plain no?"

Now that he mentioned it, I remember in Ichigo's eyes, a mix of curiosity, nervousness, and most of all fear. "I saw the fear he had in his eyes." I told him. He nodded and took out a portfolio and pulled out a document to for us to see.

On it, there was a young women's picture, she had the same orange hair, and those eyes that would tell you she was the person with the gentle and kind personality. I looked a little closer, her name: Masaki Kurosaki. I gasped. That was Ichigo's mom? This beautiful young lady? Then, I noticed Yamamoto take out something else, a newspaper; it was rather old and crinkled up, the white paper now faded into a tan yellow.

We all scooted a little closer to see the headline that was in bold letters that read:

**WOMEN MURDERED, POLICE CAN'T SEEM TO FIND KILLER**

"Actually, we did find the killer. We don't exactly know who yet, but we think that she was killed by the same person. It's the assassin who killed James Harris. Head of the company BTL otherwise known as Biology Test Labs. Started it in 1970 by his father Samuel Harris and passed down to his son. James Harris was the target of this assassin, we don't know why yet, but we have some people over there now." Yamamoto told us.

"So this women, is Ichigo's mom and she was murdered by this assassin? But exactly how is she related?"

"She was his assistant about 10 years ago now. Yes, this is the boy's mother. Her husband, Isshin Kurosaki who has a clinic in Karakura, and besides Ichigo they have 2 daughters: Karin and Yuzu which are fraternal twins."

I nodded. Then I realized something. What happens if Yamamoto was recruiting Ichigo because he knew that if he told him, Ichigo would get into the case since the assassin killed his mom? I sighed; Yamamoto was in charge of the game. No matter what Ichigo said, Yamamoto was in charge, he was the one who would move the pawns as he thought would best fit.

That was totally blackmail.

**Back to Ichigo…**

**Ichigo POV**

I got back into the house gasping for air; I couldn't believe what had just happened. I mean why would they want to recruit _me_ out of all the people in this universe. What did I have to do with them? I didn't do anything wrong. I also didn't have the best skills. Sure I got my black belt at age 7, did more on martial arts, tae kwon do, and so on. But I wasn't the spy type. I help out with the police twice a week to get my hours for school but that was nothing special, I wasn't always out in the field anyway. I am only a student! What could _I _have to do with _them_?

"Hey Ichigo." Karin said to me, taking me by surprise. I turned around and found her staring at me suspiciously as if I was up to no good.

"Oh, hey Karin, what's up?"

"I want to know what's wrong Ichigo."

"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong, I'm completely fine." I said with a nervous laugh as I felt some sweat go down my face.

"Well, you've been acting strangely lately." She said still not convinced. Soon enough, Yuzu and Dad came up with her and they all started staring at me, making me feel more awkward than ever.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked as 3 pairs of eyes just looked at me.

Then, without saying anything, they all just left leaving me sitting on bed feeling all weird.

**The next morning…**

I went to school as normal, the day was normal; the trees were where they were, the birds chirping, and the comfortable spring breeze. It was then I was knocked out. I knew it was them; through my heavy eye lids that were trying to stay open I could see her, Rukia, inject into me something that I knew wasn't good. And I blacked out.

To be continued…

**By abercrombie1218w**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! I'm probably gonna wait until I get like 40 reviews then update again, due to my disastrous schedule and trying to update other stories! **


End file.
